Sisters of Black
by Nonsence Incororated
Summary: i decided to re-write this stoary as i was reading it back through and was getting bored with it i do have an editor from here that i trust more than anything when it comes to writting so i sugest that you go follow her read her stories is is a story about sirius blacks daughter and how he has to look after then on his own.
1. The Begining CH 1

Andrea's PoV

My sisters and I were in our rooms, packing our clothes and robes for the next year of Hogwarts early. We always did it this way, so that we only ever had to get our books later.

"Noa! Andrea! Sarina! Come down here!" My father, Sirius, called all three of us from the front of the house. Which essentially always means there's someone here and he wanted us to get our backsides down there. That was the only trouble about being witches- every time someone would come over dad would make us all be there. It was irritating. I put my dark blue and light grey sneakers on as I was heading out anyway, so eh.

Once I got downstairs I saw my boyfriend and his father. My boyfriend's name is Draco Malfoy, and he's really nice. But his father, Lucius, is the biggest bastard I've ever known and most of my thoughts directed towards him are of hatred or plotting his death. I'm in Slytherin for a reason. There was just something about him that gave me the chills.

My sisters were already out with dad. They'd had never met Lucius before- I was the only one as I was his son's girlfriend. They noticed me standing in the front room's doorframe, and the creepy guy gave me a such a death glare I'm surprised I didn't melt. For good measure, I hid behind the doorframe.

"Andrea?" Draco called. "Come out. He won't try anything while I'm with you, he knows better than to mess with anyone that I love."

I took another look at Lucius' face and decided otherwise. "Er… I think I'll go back to my room Dray…" I smiled at him, before making myself scarce as fast as I could. Sitting down on my bed, I took out my phone and stuffed earbuds in, turning my music up and bopping to the beat. I'd go back down when Lucius was gone. Then arms wrapped around my waist from the back, and there was no question who it was. Yanking the earbuds out, I turned around and hugged my boyfriend.

"Three days since our third year ended and I can't stop thinking about you…" Draco whispered in my ear as I nuzzled into his chest. Draco and I had been dating since our second year. Cue applause. "I love you. You know that?"

"M-hm…" I whispered back. "It goes both ways."

The distinctive creaking of my door reached my ears. Ah, crap. It must be let's-all-invade-Andrea's-room day, and nobody told me. "Come Draco, we need to get you off to your mother's." Arsehole. I know that voice. You do know that it's rude to walk into a girl's room without asking, don't you, Lucius? Flipping him off in the open was a really tempting idea right now, but then again, that might not sit well. Then he was gone.

"Do you want to come with me? Mom's asked about you in her letter yesterday." Draco asked as he released his hold on me and helped me up.

Now that was even more tempting. "I'll ask Dad. I don't think he would mind. Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to get out of here."

We made our way through the maze of hallways until I found Sirius. "Hey Daddy?" I'll admit it- I'm a bit of a daddy's girl.

"You can go with him, wherever he's going, because I know you'll go anyway." Nailed it on the head. "Take your school things though." Sirius looked at Draco questioningly, with an air of untrust around him.

"I'm spending the with Mom." The blonde elaborated. "I need some time away from Dad and… him." I saw the look on Dad's face when Draco very subtlety mentioned the Dark Lord, the Master Madman, whatever ya wanna call him. "Don't worry sir, he doesn't come anywhere near my mother. She's completely cut off ties. That's why I'm with her more."

Sirius' expression barely changed. But, at that moment, Sarina came bolting into the room and almost bowled Draco over. She put on the brakes not long after, almost falling over, and I very nearly facepalmed. "Oh! Sorry, Draco."

He chuckled softly. "Hey Squirt, how are you?" Sarina is my youngest sister and is the baby. She's a Gryffindor.

"I'm good, I'm good. How's Blaise?" My little sister by a year a has a massive crush on Blaise Zabini. It's kinda funny when she remembers Sirius is in the room, though. She goes as red as her house banner. Like she is right now.

"He's the same as he was the last time you saw him." He confirmed. "Is it fine with you if I steal your sister for the summer?" Draco asked her.

"I guess… you can. But if she gets hurt, we may find someone's body in the back alley."

We all started laughing, including Draco, because when my sister made a threat, she never carried it out.

"Come on. I just have to get my trunk and then I'm ready."

We went back into my room and I pulled out my trunk from under my bed, conveniently packed from my earlier endeavours. "Is it alright if I bring my phone? It charges itself and everything~…" Using my 'kawaii' voice was the easiest way to convince him of anything, though there was really no need. "

Of course, baby girl." He didn't understand phones, and liked to watch over my shoulder. I tried to teach him how to use one, but I don't think I'm making much progress. I put my phone in my shoulder bag, earbuds and all.

Draco took my trunk downstairs like a perfect gentleman. "See you at Christmas Dad." I said to my father and hugged him

"See ya, Drea. Harry will probably be joining us again this year too. Him, his parents, Moony and Tonks." I nodded, not sure what to make of that. Yelling goodbye to my sisters over my shoulder, I left with Draco.

"Miss Black." I shivered at the purr in Lucius' voice. "How lovely it is to be in your presence again… I see that you will be joining my son. You really need to come around the Manor one day. We'd have such a fun time with you."

Draco wrapped his arm around me showing his father that he would have to go through his son first. Just for the heck of it, I did flip him off from behind my shoulder bag. "Can we leave, Dad? The quicker we get to Mom's, the happier we are and the less likely it is that Sirius will find reasons to slit my throat…" He said, tightening his grip on my arm.

This earned him a reprimanding look, but his father consented. "Fine."

We Apparated to a small house made entirely of brick. It had red roses out the front that were currently watering themselves and stone pathway leading right up to the wooden door The windows had curtains on the inside that were a light shade, possibly white or cream, and off to the back of the house was essentially a scaled-down version of the building itself.

"Leave, Lucius!" The door opened, and Narcissa stood in its place, her hands on her hips.

"Already gone." He muttered darkly, vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

She remained glaring in that general direction for a minute, making sure he didn't return. Then she replaced the expression with a smile and came out to greet us. She had become my mother figure- it was just Dad at home. "Welcome home, Draco and Andrea."


	2. An Unwanted Visitor CH 2

Andrea's PoV

Draco stepped forward and embraced his mother, obviously happy to be back with her. Me? I stood there, feeling awkward, cuz I didn't know her and she didn't know me. "It's good to be home." He said, then moved aside and gestured to me. "Mon, this is Andrea. My girlfriend. Andrea, this is my mother, aka the most amazing woman on Earth."

His mother looked at me fondly and held her hand out. I shook it, presuming that was what she wanted. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Andrea. I've heard so much about you. Draco, go set your room up. For the pair of you."

Draco gently kissed my cheek and vanished indoors. He seems a lot happier here. Then his mother started speaking again. "My name's Narcissa, if he didn't tell you. But call me Cissy, everyone does."

We started walking up to her front door, and I took in my surroundings as we did so. It really was beautiful. This place is amazing! Better than anything I've ever seen.

"Thank you!" Whoops. Didn't mean to say that out loud. "Tell me. How is my cousin? I haven't see him in so long."

I had to think for a minute to whom she referred as she led me into the lounge. "Oh, Dad? He's good. Having a little trouble now that Mom left, and he keeps worrying about what he'll do with himself when me, Sab and Noa move out, but he's still good."

"Room's done!" Draco came out from where I presumed was his room in a grey tank top and blue camo shorts. Combined with his suddenly-messy blonde hair, he looked like a surfer dude. "You hungry, Drea?"

"Yeup." He lead me to the kitchen, where Narcissa was grabbing her bag from the wall.

She gave us a fleeting glance. "Draco, I'm going to go to work. I might be throwing you two in the deep end a little, sorry. You two will be right here?"

"Yeah. I'll just show Drea around…" The look he gave me suggested the locals should probably watch out.

Narcissa was oblivious. "Okay! Just don't cause trouble with the locals." Well that's too much to hope for. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." She slipped out the door and locked it.

"Let's get lunch out of the way. Then I'll show you around the place." We'd barely made it to the kitchen before someone knocked on the door.

"We seem to be incredibly popular these days. Nobody could leave us alone today." I said.

Draco snickered softly. "Stay here." He disappeared down the hall, and I sat down at the table, swinging my legs idly. Then, "Drea… we have an uninvited doorknocker."

I didn't waste any time getting there, and stuck my head around the side of the hallway. And my heart almost skipped a beat when I noticed who it was.

"Ah, Miss Black. Lovely to meet you." The Dark Lord smiled cruelly at me. "You two are coming with me."

"We ain't not going nowhere with ya." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped a quick video, just in case. For evidence. And, to Draco, I added conversationally. "Can you tell this doorknocker that we don't want his wares?"

My boyfriend's expression morphed into a lopsided grin, and he slammed the door in Voldemort's face. "Sorry, but we're not interested. Come back never."

"That's some high hopes you have." I'll admit it- he's a scary guy. But I also have this personal hatred for him- he killed my uncle just because he changed his mind on being one of his followers. "What power do you have to keep me out?" The door shook as he hit it with something.

"Uh… the fact that I'm your right-hand-man's son?" Draco backed up against the door, bracing his heels on the ground and addressing me. "Drea, open up your dialler. I'll give you Mom's number cuz you kinda need to call her."

I did as he asked, and he said ten numbers which I punched in and dialled. "Narcissa?"

"Andrea?"

I sighed with relief. "Good. I've got the right number. Uh… we have a slight problem in the form of the Dark Lord on our doorstep."

"… Right. Hang tight for a couple of minutes. I'll Apparate there and see him on his way."

"'Kay." Almost reluctantly, I hung up.

"What'd she say?" Draco handed me a questioning look as the door trembled again.

"She'd be here in a couple of minutes." Hey, should I go get the kitchen table and barricade the door with it? That's what they do in movies, heh. I said as such, but the only response I got was a glare.

If my notoriously faulty internal clock is actually correct, it was two minutes before there was the bashing on the door ceased, and the yelling started. The feminine tone would be Narcissa, and the smooth masculine one Voldemort, would be my guess. Draco backed away from the door and came to stand next to me, also listening to the proceedings. Not that there was much to hear. Their voices were muffled by the door.

"He's gone… oh, thank Merlin you're both fine." The door swung open not long after, revealing a very relieved-looking Narcissa. "What did he want?"

"Just for us to go with him somewhere. Didn't specify where, but." Draco responded, his lips pursed. "Drea's got evidence on her phone, just in case."

"Yep." I said, and stepped out from the safety of the wall, opening up the video in the instance she might want to see it.

"How'd you recognise him, anyway?" My boyfriend looked at me, intrigued. "I thought you hadn't met him."

"I haven't. Not officially, anyway." I pulled a face as I thought. "Doesn't mean I've never seen him, but. That upended jackass son of a bitch killed my uncle when he wanted to swap sides…" And I'll probably murder him in retaliation one day. But that's for another time. Right now, I'm more focused on keeping my voice level.

"… Sorry…" Draco came over to me and embraced me, sounding guilty.

I hugged him back to show there were no hurt feelings. "Don't worry. You couldn't have known."

"How about we all go out tonight?" Narcissa, you're a freaking genius. We both nodded enthusiastically, and she then shooed us in the general direction of what was currently 'our' room. "Then hurry up and put on some warmer clothes or you'll both freeze."

Narcissa took us out for dinner. We had chicken schnitzel, chips, gravy and salad, which just so happens to be my favourite. Wonder if she knew? Then we went to the cinema and saw Alita: battle Angel.

It was the most fun I've had in a while since I was a small child growing up with my uncle and the rest of my family in our small little town house, to be completely honest. I mean, I fell asleep on the car ride home, apparently And I had to be carried to bed by Draco. Slightly embarrassing… but hey he said that I wasn't that heavy. The night was definitely worth it, by a long shot.

If I had the chance to do everything in this night again I most definitely would without a doubt.


End file.
